Love is hard
by Ms. Carstairs
Summary: ONESHOT. Advanceshipping y Contestshipping. Los sentimientos de May   ¿Por qué es tan difícil el amor? R&R.


"**Love is hard"**

Su fiesta había comenzado, pero ella no estaba festejando.

Estaba afuera, lejos de la música y de sus invitados. Quería estar sola y pensar un poco.

Habían pasado tantas cosas por su cabeza ultimamente, sin mencionar la mezcla de emociones que la azotaban.

Miró sobre su hombro, y alcanzó a ver a uno de los causantes de todo lo que le pasaba. _Ash._

Platicaba animadamente con Brock, mientras comía un panecillo e ignoraba las miradas disimuladas que le mandaban otras chicas. _Siempre tan despistado_, pernsó, para su sorpresa, con enojo. Ciertamente le molestaba que él no se diera cuenta de la mezcla de emociones que la hacía sentir con una sonrisa.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió su mirada al cielo estrellado. La luna llena se asomaba entre las nubes, iluminando su cara. Sonrió al sentir el viento despeinando sus cabellos. Miró al frente y quedó paralizada.

Ahí estaba su segundo problema, con esa mirada fría, su sonrisa burlona y con una rosa roja en la mano.

Le miró fijamente a los ojos, en silencio, por un rato. Sintió su corazón latir más rápido y su cara enrojecer un poco cuando su mirada se volvió dulce.

Ése chico sí que le causaba problemas; le ganaba en las competencias, se burlaba de ella. Pero también la había apoyado, le había dado buenos consejos. Tenía que admitirlo.

Le gustaba. Y mucho. No era sólo un amigo. No era sólo un rival. Era el chico que le robaba el aliento con una sonrisa. Era el chico que la hacía sonrojar con todo lo que le decía. Era el chico que le había robado el corazón.

Pero el problema era, que no era el único que la hacía sentir así.

Miró disimuladamente sobre su hombro, encontrándose con el _otro _chico, mirándola dulcemente.

Le sonrió un poco antes de volverse al peliverde, que miraba receloso al otro chico, antes de volver a posar su mirada en ella. Le sonrió burlonamente una vez más, le entregó la rosa, dió media vuelta y se alejó.

May miró la rosa roja que estaba entre sus manos, y pudo ver que había algo entre los pétalos.

Un hermoso brazalete de plata con la palabra "Je t'aime" escrita, y un hermoso dije de pokebola.

Pero éso no era todo, también había un pequeño pedazo de papel, con algo escrito:

"_Tú decides. Ya sabes lo que siento.  
Espero que te guste el brazalete. _

_Feliz cumpleaños, May._

Drew"

Las lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos.

Si tan sólo pudiera descubrir a quién quería realmente.

-May, ¿Estás bien? - escuchó que alguien preguntaba dulcemente a sus espaldas. Esa voz, tan dulce y comprensiva.. La reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza al momento que una mano se posaba en su hombro. Necesitaba alguien que la apoyara, alguien con quien llorar. Pero probablemente no era una buena idea desahogarse con él.

El chico miró a su amiga, para luego bajar la mirada a sus manos. Observó detenidamente el brazalete un momento, y leyó el papel que seguía abierto en las manos de May.

-¿Te ayudo a ponértelo? - Fue lo único que dijo, antes de que la chica asintiera y murmurara un suave "sí". Lo puso suavemente en su muñeca y sonrió.

-Te quiero – le dijo tristemente antes de caminar en dirección a la fiesta, dejándola sola de nuevo.

Ella sólo miró detenidamente su muñeca, observando el nuevo dije que ahora se balanceaba junto a la pokebola. Un pequeño listón, réplica exacta del que había compartido con él al ganar juntos un concurso - más bien, empatar -, mismo que habían cortado por la mitad.

Las lágrimas finalmente salieron, mojando sus mejillas y sus labios.

¿Por qué era tan difícil el amor?

* * *

**Notas de la autora: HOLAAAAAAA. Bueno, después de una noche de sábado aburrida e_e se me ocurrió escribir algo en mi libreta, y de pronto ya tenía esta historia :3 Es muy corta losé xd pero así son los ONESHOT (: o no? :B Bueno.. eh espero que les guste :3 **

**DEJEN REVIEW.**

**En otra historia ya me pasó que veía las visitas y así y tenía varias pero NINGUN Review. ¬¬ Se pueden dejar anónimos :)**

**Ya casi navidaaad estoy emocionada haha .**

**Ah porcierto. si se escribía dije? haha o como sea, ustedes entienden.**

**Have a nice day :3**


End file.
